eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Haunting (Quest)
on the front steps of the and pay him 5s (free the first time only!), or in , at the bank.| next = | altname =The Haunting| }} This quest scales from level 10 to level 90. This quest is in and in and is part of the Nights of the Dead Live Event. Notes In the dining room, on the table near the entrance, is a skull. When clicked, you'll receive . Killing all the rats and spiders is optional. Steps # You must find and release the following spirits. #* I will need to find and release the butler's spirit. There may be a note or some other clue nearby to point me in the right direction. #*# Examine the skeleton on the floor in the entry room by the Butler's ghost #*# Examine the note on the desk #*## Sweep the Entryway floor. #*## Dust the Entryway furniture. #*## Realign the Entryway paintings. #*#* Click on 5 small dust piles #*#* Click on the 3 vases, 3 bookshelves, 2 statues, desk, chair, chest, and canoe #*#* Click on each of the 4 paintings, placing them on the wall #* I need to complete the lord's to do list to release his spirit from the house. #*# Break the 2 boards blocking the archway #*# Examine the skeleton by the Lord's ghost #*# Examine the note on the table #*## Learn to dance with Helin. She hired instructors, they will all be in the cellar. #*## Spend time with the kids. #*## Pay the bartender. #*# Examine the plate of spoiled food at in the basement, which will activate a waypoint wisp to follow #*# Head upstairs to the 2nd floor and down along the ledge/walkway to the little hidden door in the wall at the end of the ledge #*# Open the door and kill a large rat, which may reward you with a #*# Examine the remains in the small room to find a key #*# Return to the basement, and open the door behind the tapestry #*# Free the children's ghosts by standing near them #* I will need to find and release the lady's spirit. I should attempt to speak with her in the cellar. #*# Go to the basement, and hail , after which you will receive 4 dance moves, "Back", "Down", "Spin", and "Sway" #*# Place the dance moves in an easy-to-reach location on your hotbar, and read the directions carefully #*# Continue speaking with Lady Halcovian to begin #*# Watch the skeletons closely, and use the dance moves in the appropriate order #* I need to find the lord's coin to pay the bartender. It should be in the house somewhere. #*# Pick up the coin on the table in the room with the children #*# Click the cup on a table near the entrance to the dining room # The house is still haunted for some reason, I must stop this at once. ## I must find out what is truly haunting this house and release it from its curse. I should take a look around the attic. ### Go upstairs and use the candle on the bannister to burn the spider web ### You can kill a large black spider on your way to the attic, which may reward you with a ### Go to the attic and examine the book at the base of the "T"-shaped cross near the window ### Ward the Undead by clicking on the cross. Now, kill all the zombies while clicking on the cross as often as you can! (Warning! waves...) ###*''Note: Instead of clicking the cross you can highlight the cross with your cursor and click F (use button)'' repeatedly. ###*''Note: Clicking on the cross isn't necessary. Just slaughter each wave of zombies.'' ## I will need to speak to the Gigglegibber Goblin again and let him know that I survived the Haunted House Rewards *At least at level 27 *At least at level 55 *At least at level 90 *An arrow mask *Mastered Dance Instructions (new from 2009) **Ability: a Haunting Spin **Ability: a Haunting Kick *One of the following: **Doomed Prisoner - new for 2010 ** - new for 2013 ** - new for 2011 ** - new for 2012 Past Rewards: *a Bone Trophy fr:La maison hantée (Quête) Category:North Qeynos Quests Category:West Freeport Quests Category:North Qeynos Solo Quests Category:West Freeport Solo Quests